


That Little Piece of Metal

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [70]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is contemplating some things as he stares at his mother’s old wedding ring.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	That Little Piece of Metal

Poe twirled the metal ring between his fingers staring at it. He thought it would now be resting on the finger of his love, but alas, it wasn’t. There just wasn’t any time. They couldn’t find the time.

“Poe? Poe!” Poe’s head snapped up to General Oragna. All eyes now on Poe.

He cleared his throat and dropped the ring to now rest against his chest, “Sorry, General. Carry on.” The quick-witted general then proceeded with the plan, but Poe’s attention wavered once more.

Behind the general, a little to the right, was you. You were hanging onto the general, or as you were able to call her, Leia’s every word making sure you didn’t miss a thing. Feeling someone staring at you, you moved your eyes to Poe’s.

He quickly glanced to Leia and then back at you. He have a small smile and mouthed, “Hi.”

“Hi,” you mouthed back.

“I love you.”

You had to hide your smile and blush behind your datapad, causing Poe to smile even more. When you were able to get a hold of yourself, you mouthed back, “I love you too.”

“Y/N,” you eyes snapped to Leia’s awaiting gaze.

“Yes?”

“Give us the rundown of how this operation will go.”

You nodded and stepped forward pointing at every mark and giving out every detail. Poe wasn’t paying attention though. Not really. Sure, his eyes were focused on you and the sound of your voice, but he wasn’t processing what you were saying.

His thoughts wandered to you and what he thought of you. In his eyes, you were perfectly imperfect. You had flaws that he dared love. You had a past that he empathized. You had a doubtful mind he comprehended. He loved everything about you and he knew. He knew you were the one. His one and only.

His fingers grazed the cool metal ring that hung from his neck. He often contemplated when he’d propose. How he’d propose. He never thought of a good solution. Would he ever come to one? With this war increasing on both the First Order’s side and the Resistance, Poe figured he may never be able to ask you to marry him.

His thoughts getting the best of him yet again, Poe didn’t realize that the meeting had ended and everyone was dismissed leaving him…and you.

“Lost in your head again, Commander?” You joked as you stood in front of him.

“Hm?” Poe looked around and noticed people had gone back to their duties, “Oh.”

You giggled, “Oh is right.” You pointed to the ring, “Maybe you should keep that little piece of metal somewhere else? Somewhere safe? And maybe somewhere it won’t distract you.”

In a passing thought, Poe spoke, “I know the perfect place.”

“Oh?”

Poe nodded and took off the necklace that held the ring for him. He slid the ring off and proceeded to slide it onto your left ring finger.

You looked at the ring and back at Poe, “Poe-”

“I know it’s not an ideal proposal, but I figured it’s better than nothing?”

You chuckled, “Nothing is ideal when it comes to you, Poe. But I guess I’ll have to get used to it a lot more.”

Poe knew that it was your way of saying “Yes”. Just like you knew it was his way of proposing.

“I’ll keep it extra safe for you.”

Poe pulled you to him, capturing his lips with yours and not caring about the people around him. Honestly, they were all happy he finally popped the question.

“Ahem,” you heard an all too familiar voice clear their throat and you both parted, “Not that I’m overjoyed about this, but we really need to get to work.”

You blushed, “Right. Sorry, Leia.” You kissed Poe’s cheek, “I’ll see you later.” You turned to walk away, but Poe pulled you in for one last kiss.

“I love you,” he mumbled against your lips.

“I love you too.” You then officially parted and walked out of the bridge and went back to work. You stared at that little piece of metal and smiled. Despite its minimalistic simplicity, it had such a bigger meaning. It drove you and Poe to work as hard as ever towards a better future for the galaxy as well as you two.


End file.
